To Logan
by dazzleme15
Summary: It's just coming to the end of Rory's campaign trail, and she misses Logan. This is a letter she wrote to him. Sorry, I suck as summaries.
1. To Logan

Logan,

I know you've never been one for sentimentality but I need to do this. I need to know if _we_ can ever have anything again. If we can be together? If we can be more than just strangers that pass on another in the street and ignore one another?

This isn't the first time I've contemplated getting in contact again. I've considered it a thousand times over the last year. I've suppose I've never had the guts to do, if I'm being totally honest. I've written but never sent the letters. I've dialled, but never called. I guess now that the campaign trail is finishing, I've found some courage.

I love you. I hope you know that. I will always love you. I hope you've never doubted that. I haven't, not once. I should've said yes, I mean, it's not like we would have had to have gotten married the next day. We could have had a long engagement, and I could have had you and this campaign and we could have gotten married when it finished.

I was just so focused on becoming a journalist, on taking the last job that could make my dream come true, that I never really considered what not having you support would do to me. I should have known that you were my muse, the reason I'm still a journalist, why my dream never died.

In case I haven't made myself clear so far, I miss you. Everything about you. I'm always hoping, wishing, to see you. I'm going to be in New York in a week and I've heard that's where your living now, so if your free give me a call or stop by the Hilton.

I've spoken to Colin. I ran into him when I was getting coffee in San Francisco. He says your okay and that there hasn't been anyone else since I turned you down. So, i guess this is a plea. Maybe it seems desperate but I just needed you to know that my world fell apart when you gave me that ultimatum and I've hated myself everyday since for saying no, for breaking your heart as well as my own. Just know that, even if you can't forgive me.

Love you always,

Rory.


	2. Dear Rory

**I know it's been a while, but I just started watching Gilmore Girls again, and thought I'd do a reply. It's very Logan-esque, but I thought as its a letter he might be able to a little different. I'm not sure If I'm going to continue, it depends if I get inspired or not, but I hope you like it and hit the big review button at the bottom. **

**Thanks x**

Dear Rory,

You have no idea how many times I have wanted to hear those words from you, but I can't help thinking that they've come to late. I would love to be able to say that we could see each other, pick up where we left of but I think that's impossible. The way you left, it changed me. You were the only person I've ever loved and I guess I'll always love you. I just don't know if I can put myself through all of that again.

I'm not used to being vulnerable, and you make me feel that way. Sometimes it was lovely. I loved it, you made me feel that way, and then you fixed it. You made me feel loved, and I hope I did that to you too. I'm not sure if I can say anymore, because you have no idea how long it took me to be able to write down this. To say no to you. It's a constant battle in my head, shall I say yes, or no. When you were on the campaign trail, I was so close to coming after you and saying that we could go at your pace, do things your way, but I realised that I couldn't do it. If i have you, I have to have all of you. I wanted you to be my wife, and if I'm honest with myself, I want it now, but I can't be vulnerable again. It hurt too much. I don't know if I can trust you, not to break my heart. Actually, it's not so much you it's myself that I don't trust, because if I see you I'll have to have you and I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you.

I really do love you, and I believe that you love me. I truly do, but I can't have my heart broken again, when I still haven't managed to fix it since last time. Maybe we could write for a while, and see how it goes. Again, I don't trust myself to hear your voice, it hypnotises me and I'll lose all rational perspective on the situation.

I hope this is enough for you, I truly do.

Love

Logan x

**It's short I know, but if i do continue, it will be longer, and not just letters. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
